


Royalty's Judgement

by Soariamoon



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Ensemble Stars - Freeform, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Trickstar - Freeform, medival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soariamoon/pseuds/Soariamoon
Kudos: 4





	Royalty's Judgement

It is the year 840. The smell of the fresh spring air lingers through the royal corridors of the Sakuma castle. Ritsu Sakuma, the second youngest of the Sakuma royal line. Although, he neglects most of his royal duties due to his older brother, Rei, who is next in line to be king.

  
"Prince Ritsu," a soft-feminine voice is heard within the distance, "it is time to get up."

  
A maid that is in charge of Ritsu opens the blinds within his room. Ritsu groans, covering himself with his blanket, shielding himself from the morning light brightening the room. "It is too early... Tell me when it is night, then I shall get up."

  
The maid sighs, walking over to the bed and with great force, pulling the quilt off of Ritsu. "That is enough," she said, "you have much to do today. None shall wait till the sunsets. Now please be ready in due time. I do not want to be yelled at by your big brother now."

  
Ritsu sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes to adjust them to the light. "Geez..." the maid folds the blanket, putting it at the end of the bed, "Ritsu, you need to be more responsible. You can't just do nothing all day. What if something happens to your older brother and you need to take over? What would you do?"

  
"He will be fine..." Ritsu got up from his bed, walking towards his closet, "he is not going anywhere. I recommend not talking about my brother anymore. I really don't want to hear about him anymore. I don't care what he is doing either. Please leave so I may change.."

  
"Very well," the maid nodded, leaving the room. 

  
Ritsu opened his closet. He was not in the greatest of moods anymore. Every time he hears about Rei, all it does is annoy him. Ritsu tends to work at his own pace. He has a few tasks he needs to complete a day. But, Ritsu only completes one or even two in a day. Rei, on the other hand, is always completing all his tasks and taking on extra work. Most of his family favors Rei more than Ritsu. Which has taken a toll on Ritsu and his mental state. Ritsu learned to despise Rei, hoping not to be compared to him nor associated with anything Rei has done.

  
Ritsu walked into his closet. As he walked in, there were plenty of shoes neatly organized on the floor. Hanging on rods attached to the wall, are a variety of different types of clothing for various sorts of events. Currently, he only needed an outfit to get him through his daily tasks. Ritsu picked out a white blouse with black trousers. "This should be good..now for the shoes.."  
He looked down, taking a glance at all the kinds of shoes he owned. A pair of black loafers should do the trick. Ritsu grabbed the loungers before exiting the closet, closing it behind him. Walking towards the mirror across from his bed, Ritsu placed the chosen outfit in front of him.   
"I mean.. I would look alright in it. Let me put it on and see what others say."

  
Ritsu quickly changed and walked into the hallway of the residence. "Prince Sakuma!"

  
He turned in the direction he heard the voice. The maid from before came running towards him with quite a handful of papers. "Let me tell you your schedule for the day before I drop these papers off." Ritsu nodded slightly, ready to hear an exhausting schedule, "Your schedule for the day is to go to the Sena residence and get to the prince. It is about time you get to know other princes who are allies of the family. Plus, the prince of their residence is around your age."  
The maid smiles before turning around to walk away, "listen.. it might not be much, but I do promise it will be worth your time." The maid continues walking until she is not seen anymore.

  
Ritsu did not have much to say to disagree with. He usually does not interact with others outside the residence. This is the first time he is leaving to meet another prince. He just bites down on his lip before slowly walking towards the main hall.  
As he arrived, a driver was waiting for him. "Prince Sakuma," the driver said, "I will now escort you to the car which will head to the Sena residence."   
"Very well."


End file.
